The Arrangement
by Britva
Summary: Ginny is engaged to a prominent wizard. It is an arranged marriage to benefit the Ministry of Magic. Draco is her bodygaurd of a sort. Can he keep her pure until her wedding, or will she ruin everything by being promiscious? Please RR!
1. She's A Real Wild Thing

Chapter One

She's A Real Wild Thing

Ginny Weasley was a fire cracker, you could tell it from just looking at her vixenish face and flaming hair. Growing up with so many brother's had tempered her to go for what she wanted, or she'd get nothing. Maybe that's why I was having such a hard time keeping a handle on her. She was my charge, a very weird thing to say about a nineteen year old girl, but it was true.

Ginevra Weasley was very important to the ministry and they wanted her to be fully intact and act like a young lady of breeding. Unfortunately, she had no wish to be either and when Ginny got an idea into her head, you'd be hard pressed to stop her.

That's why I was busting into the woman's bathroom at Henry's Fish and Chips in Diagon Alley one afternoon. Ginny had been gone nearly fifteen minutes and I knew this meant trouble. We had been having lunch there, a normal enough day for us, when she'd said she needed the restroom. At that time I didn't sense anything was up, Ginny seemed sincere enough. But as the time wended down I began to worry.

I didn't know that much about females and their restroom habits, but it just seemed odd that she would be in there for so long. Once I had made up my mind what I need to do, I threw open the ladies's room door, without a second thought. How did I just know that Ginny would be in there with a man? Well she was notorious for being a brazen hussy, always trying to run away from me so she could give her fruits to some stranger.

That was my real great task, keeping her a virgin. In three months time she was supposed to wed Joseph Banks, a very important pureblood wizard. It was a political match that the ministry needed desperately if they were to keep power. Ginny was indifferent to the path laid out for her, she neither cared that she might ruin everything if she bedded some fellow, nor did she think about what her marriage to Joseph would mean. She hadn't even protested to the procured match, just shrugged and set her eyes on the waiter that had been bringing their drinks. I'd had to pull them off each other later.

It was the same this time. There she was, practically on top of some bloke, who had his hands up her shirt. I didn't bat an eyelid as I picked up Ginny and threw her over my shoulder.

"Play time is over, Ginny," I said casually as I hauled her out of the bathroom. I didn't set her down when we got outside though. Instead I carried her out to her seat and set her roughly in it.

If looks could kill I would certainly be buried ten feet under right then. I knew she wouldn't be happy with me for breaking up her little tryst, she never was, but she seemed particularly peeved today.

"Why'd you have to do that?" She said in a deadly calm voice.

"You know very well that you need to keep your virtue until your wedding," I said with a bored tone to my voice, this was all too routine for me to get too excited.

"I hate you," Ginny said venomously as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know," I said cheekily, I couldn't help being infuriating towards her.

Draco Malfoy sat in the office of International Affairs Agent Brodey. He had just wrapped up a quick meeting with the chief and was waiting for Ginny to be led in by Mrs. Donahue the secretary. Ginny came in, looking murderous as she set eyes on Draco, but she smiled politely at Brodey and waited by the door.

"That's my cue to leave, thank you for you're time, Mr. Brodey," Draco said in his business-like tone. He got up and walked over to Ginny.

They left, Ginny walking purposely two feet away from Draco. She was mad at him again. This time for not letting her go to her friend Annette's house for an all night party. It would have been like sending a sheep into a pack of wolves, and Draco wasn't about to risk it. There would have been tons of boys and Draco was sure Ginny would pull her usual trick and take one of them up to an abandoned room.

Ginny scowled as Draco held the door open for her. He just smirked. He was a constant reminder that she was supposed to be a good girl, and she hated it and him. He had power over her, he was her keeper and she had to listen to what he said. He chuckled to himself this job had so many perks.

It was early evening and Ginny had made plans (after having them approved by Draco first) to have dinner with Angelina. She was in her bathroom, powdering her nose and the like. Draco stood in the door way watching her disinterestedly. Ginny looked at Draco out of the corner of her eye and with a little coy smile she lifted up the hem of her already short dress to fix her thigh high green fishnet stockings.

Draco couldn't help watching as she straighten her fishnets and smoothed her dress back down over her shapely legs. It was no wonder so many guys jumped at the chance to bed such a beautiful girl and that she was more than willing, sealed the deal. Draco turned away and ignored the thoughts of the girl behind him, who was smiling evilly at his back.

The next few weeks were almost uneventful. Draco and Ginny would attend dinners with ministry officials, go shopping, eat lunch with Ginny's friends and go to the spa. Draco was surprised when he didn't have to pull Ginny off any new unsuspecting blokes. She was almost acting like she was supposed to, and it made Draco's job so much easier.

It was the twenty-fourth of March and they were going to Ginny's parent's house. Draco was actually looking forward to it, because Mrs. Weasley was a very kind woman, and the last time they'd been there she'd made him delicious cookies.

For the event, Ginny was dressed in her most demure dress suit. It was black and tight, with a light pink silk shirt and pink high heels. She looked older than she was, and very business like. The outfit so wasn't her, yet she looked good in it, despite it being the polar opposite of what she'd usually wear. Draco was wearing his usual black dress robes and his shiny black shoes to match. Ginny looked him over as they walked up the steps to the Burrow.

Draco ignored her pointed stares and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Weasley threw open the door and smiled brightly at them.

"Come in, come in," She said cheerfully as Draco waited for Ginny to go in before he himself walked through the door.

"How have you been, Ginny, dear," Molly asked looking her only daughter over with an approving eye.

"Fine, mum," Ginny said hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

Draco stood off to the side feeling a bit awkward.

"Draco, I made some cookies, just for you. They're lemon oatmeal. It's a new recipe I wanted to try out. You have to tell me what you think of them," Molly said turning towards him.

"That would be lovely, Mrs. Weasley," Draco said politely as she led him and Ginny into the kitchen.

Ginny whistled a soft short melody as she hung from the second story window of her home. An answering trill came from the tree sitting ten yards away. Ginny quickly climbed down the trellis, and into the waiting arms of a handsome young French wizard. Passionately they embraced each other, until the porch light of Ginny's house flicked on.

"I could hear you climbing about on the roof, you idiot," Draco called and Ginny swore under her breath.

"That's not very lady-like," Draco drawled as he strolled over to the two caught lovers.

Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and hauled her out of the arms of the startled wizard and started dragging her across the lawn back to the house.

"Va chez vous. Vite!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Draco, let go of me," Ginny yelled and immediately the house next door's lights clicked on.

"Be quiet," Draco snapped.

Ginny closed her mouth at his tone. As much as she'd like to argue with him, she could tell by the extremely tight grip on her wrist and his set jaw, that Draco was not in the mood and would be volatile if pushed.

Draco stomped into the house, slamming the door behind him, and towing Ginny into the living room. Once there he tossed her into a chair as though she was a rag doll. Ginny's hair fell in her eyes and she looked up at him through her fiery locks, for once afraid what he might do to her. Draco paced back and forth for a moment, seemingly trying to melt some of his anger.

"What is wrong with you? You didn't seem that unhappy to be engaged to Mr. Weber, so why are you now trying to have your way with any man in the vicinity? You know your mother would be disappointed. Hell, I'd be disappointed, not surprised, but disappointed. You're so much better than that, Ginny," Draco finally said softly.

Ginny wished he would scream at her, hit her, or something, instead of this horrible softness that was making her feel guilty. Ginny put her ice cold fingers under her knee caps and leaned forward to look at the floor instead of Draco.

"Look at me," Draco demanded suddenly and Ginny's head flew up.

"You disgust me with your behavior. Most times you act like some common whore. What happened? I don't remember you being like this at school," Draco said coldly and Ginny's stomach pitted with hurt and anger at his words.

"If I'm such a whore and I go for any man around at the time, why haven't I made a move on you," Ginny asked sickly sweet.

Draco looked her over, he had nothing to say, because he was surprised by this turn of events. Of course, he thought of himself as extremely handsome, so why hadn't she charmed him?

"Cat got your tongue," Ginny asked triumphantly.

"Do you think I'd want you to come on to me? The way you act turns me off so thoroughly, I feel I'm being dipped in an ice chest."

"You lie. You're a man, and they're all the same," Ginny said glaring at him.

"Think what you want, Ginny," Draco said smirking at her which on served to make her insides burn with annoyance, at this arrogant jailer she had living with her.

"All I'd like to know is why you act the way you do," Draco said, but Ginny ignored him and instead got up from the chair and marched upstairs.

Behind her back Draco grinned, because once again he'd gotten under her skin.


	2. Normalcy, or a Plot?

Chapter Two

Normalcy, or a Plot?

It was a month later and Draco was definitely noticing a change in Ginny's behavior. Now instead of trying to sneak out or begging to go clubbing, she would sit at home and read, or go shopping. She was being good, trying to put Draco off his guard so she could run wild like she wanted to do. But Draco had her number and he wasn't about to relax.

Ginny had also taken to giving Draco a lot of attention. She was being pretty subtle about it though. She was acting as though she had buried the hatchet and was now trying to be his friend. Oubliette, in a very sexy way. Draco didn't think he'd ever had a woman friend who came on to him as much, but then he thought of Pansy and her wandering hands. Thankfully, so far, Ginny had kept her hands to herself. Draco felt like a woman on this matter, he didn't like being groped.

That evening Draco was downstairs, listening for the sounds of Ginny crawling out of her window, something she hadn't done in many weeks, but he could never be too careful. He heard her bedroom door open, instead, and her silhouette appeared on the upstairs landing.

"Ginny, are you going out tonight," Draco asked, as Ginny came tromping down the stairs, wearing a tight black dress and stilettos. Her hair was messy in a very attractive way and though she wore no make-up, Draco could smell the strong perfume she'd put on.

"No, I was just going to read," Ginny said innocently, as she walked casually into the sitting room.

Draco followed her keeping his face blank although he was laughing in the inside. If he didn't know any better, he'd suspect that the young Weasley was trying to seduce him.

"Would you fancy some wine," Ginny asked and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not one for drinking," Draco said and Ginny looked disappointed.

"Are you going to sit with me," Ginny asked silkily and she sat elegantly on the couch and patted the space next to her.

Draco sat despite the fact that the couch was so small, that Ginny's leg was crushed into the side of his. She cozied up to him, rubbing his fore-arm harmlessly.

"Ginevra Weasley, stop trying to play your games with me, it will never work," Draco said pulling his arm from her grasp and giving her a coy smile.

"I'm not stupid, I can see it in your eyes, you know how easy it would be to cross the line," Ginny whispered into his ear and Draco sighed.

The girl had a point and yet she was so far off the mark at the same time.

"Now don't get me wrong, you look good tonight, but I don't think I like were you think I'm going to take you. Upstairs and into my bed? Not going to happen, Gin," Draco said casually,"Besides, I don't bed random girls."

"That's not what I heard," Ginny said sitting back to cross her arms and look pouty.

"At Hogwarts? Yes, I was rather promiscuous, but now I've realized that a few moments of pleasure with someone you only lust for isn't as good as being with someone you love," Draco said and Ginny looked surprised.

"Who?"

"Who did I love? Well that should be obvious, Pansy Parkinson. We dated for two years, but then we broke up," Draco said shrugging.

"She broke it off. She always was a fool,"Ginny guessed, shaking her head.

"If you loved me, you'd sleep with me? Is that it," Ginny asked and Draco nodded.

"What do you want in a woman, then?"

"Well I can't say Pansy exuded any of these qualities, but someone intelligent, who can laugh at herself and isn't so wrapped up in image and what other people think," Draco said and Ginny laughed.

"It's a wonder you never went out with Hermione," Ginny said teasingly.

"Ah, no thank you, her two loyal bodyguards would have ripped me to shreds if I'd of so much as looked at her in the wrong way," Draco said.

"I never had anyone protecting me like they do her. Well, except now, with you," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Why don't you go get changed," Draco said lightly and Ginny looked down at herself and then blushed.

"What's wrong with me? When I was at Hogwarts I never though I'd behave like this. I've been acting like a...a scarlet woman! I just don't know what I want anymore," Ginny said sighing heavily.

"You're a woman, Gin. You want to be loved and coveted like anyone."

Ginny came downstairs once again, this time wearing a comfortable pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a tank top, that for once didn't reveal all of her bust.

"Much better," Draco said looking up from the book that sat in his lap.

"I feel better," Ginny said.

"I just have a quick question, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Draco said, "Don't you ever get sick of getting all dressed up so that guys will want to fondle you? I hope that doesn't sound vulgar, but I just wondered."

"Yes, it's gotten to where I hate it, but I do it anyways. I would rather dress like this, in something comfortable, that looked good on me and wasn't showing off tons of skin. But no one would even look at me if I did that," Ginny said and she sounded sad.

"That's not true, Gin. In fact, I think that you scare away all the decent guys by the way you dress, because they're intimidated by what they perceive to be a strong woman who doesn't need them."

"Really?"

"Yes, if I saw you in a bar, well I'd probably approach you, but other guys they take one look and they freak out," Draco said and Ginny laughed.

"I thought you were going to say I intimidate you."

"You wish," Draco drawled.

"No, I don't."

Ginny whistled happily as she tore the lettuce from the head and put it in the bowl. She was making a salad for lunch. She picked up a grater and some mozzarella and began to sprinkle tons of cheese all over the salad. Hopefully Draco wouldn't mind. Ginny smiled when she thought of him. Before she had hated him and wanted him gone from her house, then he'd become like a dormant pain, only once in a while causing her trouble, but now, well she didn't hate him at all.

He made her feel better about herself and who she was. He didn't objectify her like other guys did and she found that to be a wonderful change. They talked, like two human beings, and he listened and didn't try to look down her shirt. Ginny wiped her hands on a towel and grabbed the large bowl, carefully walking through the doorway she went into the sunny dining room.

Draco sat at the table reading the Daily Prophet, but he looked up once Ginny came in.

"Hmm food at last," Draco said as she set the bowl down in the middle of the table.

"I hope you like it," Ginny said as Draco started scooping lettuce, croutons and cheese onto his plate.

Ginny filled her own plate with greens and poured a liberal amount of ranch dressing over it. Draco took the ranch from her and put it on his own salad. Draco took a fork and dug in, making contented noises as he scooped salad into his mouth.

Ginny smiled shyly at him from across the table. When he was finished eating, Draco put his fork down and looked appreciatively over at Ginny, who was demurely eating her own food.

"That was good. No offence, but when you said you wanted to make lunch I was a little worried," Draco said solemnly.

"I know, I could tell by the way you clutched your stomach," Ginny said laughing, "I can't cook, so I thought a salad would be better, besides it's healthy."

"Good girl, but are you turning vegetarian on me?"

"Of course not! Tonight I'm going to dinner with Hermione and we are going to eat chicken and fish and be jolly," Ginny teased.

"I forgot about that, when are we going again," Draco asked casually, but Ginny sensed some unease in him.

"Seven, and don't worry Ron and Harry aren't coming," Ginny said reassuringly.

"And you don't think that Granger could take me out all by her little self? She's bloody scary," Draco said and Ginny shook her head in amusement.

"Yes, but you went to school with Hermione, did she ever loose her self-control?"

"Yeah! She slapped me," Draco said sounding indignant.

"Not surprising, but she never hexed you," Ginny said.

"True, but she still slapped me! And it hurt," Draco whined.

Ginny didn't dignify his comment with an answer. Instead she picked up a few more pieces of lettuce with her fork and stuffed them into her mouth.

"Draco, do you think I could ever go somewhere alone," Ginny asked and Draco looked her over.

"You've been pretty good lately. I suppose if you promised to be on your best behavior you could maybe go shopping with Linette like you wanted to on Tuesday and not have me tag along," Draco and Ginny's eyes shined with hope.

"You trust me," She said excitedly and Draco looked skeptical for a moment before he nodded.

"Yeah, I think we have an understanding finally," Draco said and Ginny smiled serenely


	3. World Upside Down

Chapter Three

World Upside Down

It was Tuesday morning and Ginny was in high spirits, it was to be her first day out on her own without her faithful bodyguard. Draco was thinking of the time he would have just to himself, for once. Ginny had promised about a million times that she would dress appropriately and keep her hands to herself. Draco told her she could flirt, make promises, anything she wanted of that line, but no taking boys into secluded places for a little "play time".

She had agreed wholeheartedly, but Draco still felt a tinge of dread, would she really stick to her promises? Linette was the daughter of a Ministry Official, Ginny had met her at a wizarding function, and Draco knew he could count on her not only to keep Ginny in line, but she would tell him if things went awry.

Draco was lying on the couch in the front sitting room of Ginny's house with a book propped on his chest when Ginny came in. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and trainers, but even with such ordinary clothing she looked wonderful. She walked over towards Draco pulled her sunglasses from her face.

"I'm going now," Ginny said and Draco nodded.

"Be good," He said and she smiled.

Before leaving she bent down and kissed him on the cheek and then she was out the door, probably feeling like a bird that's been let out of it's cage. Draco sighed, before when she'd dressed like a hussy he'd been able to keep her at arms length because he found her appearance trashy, but now that she'd started acting normal and wearing normal clothes he could feel his heart constrict every moment she was around.

She really was a beautiful girl and sweeter than honey too.

Draco would have been content to while away his day reading and relaxing, but at one o'clock he received an urgent message from the Ministry. There had been a murder and now subsequently people were rioting in Diagon Alley. His orders were to go in and see what he could do to help. With a pang, Draco remember that Ginny was in Diagon Alley and he apparated as fast as he could.

Ginny and Linette were sitting in a café, having as good time gossiping and being as girly as possible. Ginny, for once, was being the demure one, while Linette flirted with their waiter. Ginny didn't find him as attractive as she might of and she thought she knew why. They were just getting their lattes delivered to their table when they both heard a scream from somewhere down the street.

Without thinking, Ginny picked up her latte and her purse and went outside to see what was going on. Linette, on the other hand, had the good sense to pay for their coffee before exiting the café. She joined Ginny outside a few moments later and the two girls hooked arms and made to walk closer to the spot on the street where so many people were gathered.

They pushed their way to the front of the circle and saw a young man with brown hair face down on the cobbles, his life blood flowing away from him. Ginny had seen people who were cursed in the streets before, in some places it was an ordinary thing. Beside him was a large leather coin purse, empty now and laying forlorn someways from his body. This in itself would have been pretty unremarkable, but his robes where of finest clothe and Ginny clutched her hand to her mouth as she realized that she recognized the person now laying dead at their feet.

He wasn't the usual target of such attacks, he was a very rich and very powerful person, who had all the right connection at the Ministry and certainly his death would be avenged by his family. The person so shamelessly hunted down and decimated was Ginny's fiancé, Joseph Banks. Tears welled in Ginny's eyes, but not because she had been so overly found of this young man, but because she was afraid.

If someone like Joseph could be so carelessly killed in broad day light, what about the rest of them.

That's about the time the riot started. Ginny felt the crowd holding it's breath and then suddenly she was being hurled to one side, Linette carried the other. Ginny screamed, but no heard, they were too busy destroying things. Ginny was pushed and pulled this way and that, and she began to shake with fear. Tears streamed down her face and finally someone pushed her hard and she fell to the ground.

She knew that this was it, she was going to be trampled by the crowd, she felt someone step on her leg and she cried out in pain. Just as Ginny's vision started to blur and she felt herself losing grip on consciousness, she was hoisted to her feet and into someone's arms.

"MAKE WAY," She heard a familiar voice bellow and surprisingly the crush of people parted for this one authoritive figure.

Ginny looked up with half-lidded eyes and saw the face of her rescuer. She was dizzy and when she tried to talk her voice came out as a low slurred whisper.

"Draco," She said and she thought he hadn't heard her.

He certainly didn't answer her, or even look at her until he had her propped up on a public bench.

"Ginny, are you alright," Draco said his voice coming out rough and his face hard with concern.

Ginny smiled blearily and tried to nod, but her head felt so heavy.

"You saved me," She slurred and he nodded although his mouth tightened.

"I think I love you," Ginny said her silly smile never leaving her face as she slumped side-ways, passed out.

Draco looked around himself, down the block he could see other Ministry Officials breaking up the mob, or helping the injured. The crowd was getting smaller and smaller as the people dissipated like fog at noon.

Confident that things were coming under control, Draco stood and folded Ginny into his arms, being careful not to jar her obviously broken leg, he apparated home.

Ginny wasn't anything more than Draco could handle. He'd been trained to work as a semi-Healer, he was an all-around kind of guy, that's why he was so valued at the Ministry. He healed Ginny's leg and gave her a potion for her headache and soon enough she was sitting with him at the breakfast table, spooning cold cereal eagerly into her mouth.

"For someone who has nearly died, you have quite the appetite," Draco commented as he himself took calm and measured bites of his toast.

Ginny looked up, her eyes wide and milk dripping from her chin. Blushing she wiped away the milk and sat up straight, putting her spoon down as well.

"What a disaster going out on my own proved to be," Ginny said sadly and Draco snorted.

"Now as someone who has gone out a lot on their own I can tell you that what you experienced yesterday doesn't usually happen," Draco said and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I don't remember much, just going to see what happened outside the café and then seeing Joseph laying there and then people started to push and I fell to the ground and was stepped on, after that it's a bit hazy," Ginny said after taking a sip of her orange juice.

"That's probably for the best," Draco said making a face.

"Why, what did I say?"

"Nothing, only that I had saved you and that you love me," Draco said and Ginny looked stricken.

"I understand though, you were delirious," Draco said smoothly trying to wipe the look of poor horror of Ginny's face.

"Yeah," Ginny said sounding upset and then she looked up suddenly, "Is Linette alright? I lost her in the sea of people," Ginny said and Draco's face went blank.

"I've been nursing you back to health, I haven't heard anything," Draco said and Ginny's eyes took on a wildness that scared Draco.

"I must see if she is alright. Contact her family! Please, Draco," Ginny said coming around the table and kneeling down to plead.

"Get up, I'll contact them as soon as I finish eating," Draco said politely and Ginny's face shone with gratitude.

"Thank you."

"You know, with Joseph dead, the Ministry won't give a fig about me anymore. You'll probably be reassigned," Ginny said and Draco shook his head.

"No, they'll still want me guarding you. Whoever killed him could come after you, you're in grave danger," Draco said.

Brodey was grim when Draco got a hold of him. His head bobbed in the fireplace in Draco's room and he didn't speak for a while when Draco inquired what had become of Ginny's companion.

"She's fine. A bit shaken, but she is at home with her family currently. It was a great tragedy that Joseph should be murdered, but that doesn't demote the importance of young Miss Weasley. Joseph's parents have decided that they'd like for her to be engage to the brother next in line, Alexander. They're very distraught over the death of their son and as you can guess they are starting a man-hunt to find his killer. I'd bet all my money that they find the guy before we do, they're those kind of people."

Draco knew what Brodey meant, the Banks family was the most influential family in Europe, they had a hand in most everything and they were the reigning family of the wizarding world. Draco almost felt bad for whoever was about to be hunted down and torn limb from limb.

"Ginny's a bit upset too. She after all was out for an afternoon meal and then she finds her fiance's body laying on the cobble stones. I think she needs to get away, a bit of a vacation," Draco commented and Brodey smiled slightly.

"That's out of the question right now. She is a huge target and we can better defend her here. I know you could use one too, but you're just going to have to keep your spirits up," Brodey said and Draco nodded.

"She's safe with me, Sir," Draco said.

"That's what I want to hear. You're dismissed."


End file.
